


Exclusive Sankaku-kun!

by BananaSixteen



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSixteen/pseuds/BananaSixteen
Summary: "Now, Itaru and I are married! I'm Itaru's wife!"Special collaboration of Itaru's favorite game and Misumi's precious Sankaku-kun mascot happens so they decide to go together to buy it~Very short one shot written at 2AM~ Update: Added commissioned art to it!
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Ikaruga Misumi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Exclusive Sankaku-kun!

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't proofread so sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes, I also wrote this at 2 AM and just wanted to get this idea out! Please be nice, I honestly just like this ship a lot and want it to get more love so here you go~  
> Also, it's very short like very very short so don't be surprised by that LOL  
> Art commissioned from @nindianda on Twitter! https://twitter.com/nindianda/status/1279677140829528070?s=20

Itaru and Misumi are different in many ways but one thing they do have in common is their love for plushies. Though, they both collect them for different reasons. Misumi collects Sankaku-kun plushes for his love of triangles while Itaru collects limited edition plushies that come with box sets for his games or even his favorite animes. So, when one of his favorite games had a collaboration with the Sankaku-kun mascot, it was a no brainer that the both of them should go together to get it. The collaboration was a lot more popular than they thought it would be so Itaru suggested they should go early to the game shop just in case they need to wait in line for it. 

The next morning, the line was long but not too long that it would be horrible to wait in. As they got in line, Misumi wrapped his hand around Itarus. Itaru gripped his hand back tighter while Misumi smiled.  
  
“Itaru’s hands are warm!”  
  
“And yours are cold, you didn’t bring any gloves?”  
  
“Hmm I have these though?” Misumi showed his hand in his fingerless glove that his hoodie had attached.  
  
“Those aren’t gloves though. They don’t even cover your fingers, Misumi.” Itaru let go of their hands to take off his glove.  
  
“Here, give me your hand.” Misumi tilted his head but put his hand out anyways.  
  
Itaru put his glove on Misumi’s right hand. “There, now your hand can be warm.”  
  
“What about Itaru’s hand?” “I’ll just do this~” Itaru grabbed Misumi’s other hand and smiled. “Now, we’re both warm.” Misumi smiled, holding Itaru’s hand a little tighter.

They finally got to the front of the line buying the collaboration set. The set included the game, the exclusive plushies, a poster, and a set of matching rings that go with the plushies. The game’s theme was a mix of a puzzle, life simulation along with a bit of romance type game. So, the plushies and rings went with the romance theme of the game showing two Sankaku-kun mascots as the bride and groom, with the rings matching having triangle engravings along with small white jewels around the outer edge of the ring. 

“Here Misumi, you can take the plushies.” “No! Itaru should keep a plush too, I’ll keep one and you keep one!” Misumi took the plush dressed as the bride while Itaru kept the one dressed as a groom. “Okay, then we’ll split these too.” Itaru took one of the rings and slid it onto Misumi’s fingers.  
  
Misumi looked at his hand in the light with the ring on and started giggling. “What’s so funny,Misumi?”  
  
Misumi smiled, taking the other ring and sliding it onto Itaru’s ring finger.  
  
Misumi interlocked their hands, “Now, Itaru and I are married! I’m Itaru’s wife!”  
  
Itaru started blushing and covered his face, looking away. “How can you say that so confidently?!”  
  
Misumi tilted his head, “Hm? Itaru, why is your face red?” Itaru just turns, grabs Misumi’s face with both hands and kisses him. “I love you...” Misumi smiles back, “I love you too, Itaru”  
  
“Okay, let’s go back so I can start my game~” On the walk back to the car, Misumi never said anything but Itaru’s hand felt a little bit warmer.


End file.
